


Of Tea and Drawing Things

by thewaywardwriter



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, Fluff, I just really like the name Naia, M/M, OTP: Tea and Fragile Things, OTP: The Guardsman and his Thief, Original Character(s), Porn (mention of), Wow, and now I've got a drabble all about her wow, oops I'm sorry I borrowed (borrowed?) the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori of the Brothers Ri drew porn. It wasn't something Dori would approve of, but Ori did it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tea and Drawing Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenkangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenkangaroo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651150) by [greenkangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenkangaroo/pseuds/greenkangaroo). 



Naia the Wandering dwarf was the first to know that Ori of the Brothers Ri drew porn.

 

Now, Naia’s was one of Nori’s people, and Ori had absolutely no reason to fear Nori’s people. But it wasn’t himself that he was scared for.

 

It was Dori.

 

“Not a word, Miss Naia,” Ori had hissed to her one day, his hands clutching at her vest.

 

She had smiled right back at him, and handed him a notebook, “Not a word, Master Ori. Promise.”

 

Winking, Naia the Wanderer gently pulled her vest free of his grip and gave the young scribe a kiss on the forehead, “Keep that in your closet, young scribe. I’ll see you around, okay?”

 

Naia the Wandering Dwarf, was the first to know that Ori of the Brothers Ri drew porn.

 

Thula was the first to request something. After that, word got around fast.

 

And yet Dori continued to remain unaware of how else his younger brother earned his keep.

 

Nori knew, of course. In fact, he had requested some himself, something that Ori gleefully looked forward to taking on.

 

Not that he didn’t already.

 

And then Balin had requested something of him.

 

Ori didn’t quite remember anything else after that.

 

He woke up to Balin’s smile and Nori’s all too familiar laughter.

 

The idea of his elder brother Dori treating Balin to a blowjob didn’t sit too well with him.

 

Ori of the Brothers Ri drew porn. It wasn’t something that Dori would approve of, but Ori did it anyways, even if it meant drawing his eldest brother giving his teacher a blow job.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened. Inspired purely by [a conversation](http://taunaki.tumblr.com/post/44691198872/greenekangaroo-i-like-to-imagine-that-while-dori) between myself and greenekangaroo on tumblr as well as Chapter 74 of her 'Dirty Deeds', please go read it, it is the best thing in the whole entire world. I hope you enjoy this my dear. I had a whole lot of fun writing it.


End file.
